darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Prison Break Attempt
Back to 2011 Logs Hammerstrike Slipstream First Aid Ratchet Shred Ironhide The loud, irreverent sound of the alarms have gone off. Hammerstrike, who once again is on guard duty, although an earlier shift, lifts his head and stares up at some blinking lights before he glances down the corridor. Something is being said among security, but he can't make it out. He then looks into the cell to check on the prisoner. Slipstream hears the alarms as well and is looking toward the cell window curiously, her wings hitched up high. "Troubles Autobot?" she asks. Hammerstrike is grimly silent, not seeming to want to answer the prisoner. It isn't unusual; he's never said a word to her. However, he breaks his 'vow of silence' momentarily. "I imagine it is somehow connected with you." There is clear disdain in his tone. Slipstream smiles just a hint as the mech speaks, "Oh? I do wonder about that. Someone would have to be rather gutsy to try and get me out of here wouldn't they." Hammerstrike goes back to being silent and turns his attention to his surroundings... in case it is a break in. He gets out a laser rifle just to be sure. Slipstream shifts her legs, settling her weight upon her hip as she listens to the alarms. First Aid says loudly, over the alarms. "I know that the record has it as a non-critical injury, Ratchet, but I thought exposed internals were always supposed to be treated as quickly as possible to lower the risk of contaminants getting in?" He glances at Hammerstrike. "We were already on our way down when the alarm went off- do you know what's going on?" Hammerstrike shakes his head in response to First Aid's question. His hand goes to the panel, but hesitates there, looking to Ratchet for confirmation before bringing down the force field. Ratchet quirks an optic ridge at First Aid. "It's always a critical injury. Who prepared that record?" he asks. He nods to Hammerstrike for access. Hammerstrike mounts keeps on rifle trained on Slipstream while he operates the panel and lets down the force field. Slipstream frowns at the rifle being trained upon her. Like she has her weapons on her? Oh wait, she does have her lariat. Hmm. A smirk begins to dawn. First Aid shakes his head. "I don't know her- the medic who was on shift last night." "Whoever it is, she's getting demoted," Ratchet growls, eyeing the seeker through narrowed optics. He frowns. "How the slag did you do this?" he asks as he takes in the injuries. Slipstream shifts her hips again, keeping the lariat hidden away as she slips her hand over it, repositioning her arm. She'll have to be very careful about her next move. "I didn't do this, a neutral feral did this." Her canopy glass is gone. A lance hole is in her chest where the canopy used to be. You can see a faint glow, probably from her laser core. First Aid steps forward. "Shouldn't that at least have gotten sealed with anti-static wrap or something?" First Aid asks. "I mean... the scans came back without any sign of internal damage, but.... well... that's why I thought you needed to take a look." Ironhide taps the comm. "This is Ironhide at the gates. We have the city sealed. Get that slagging Con!" Right about now the group would hear shouting, foot falls, and weapons fire. Hammerstrike does not show any change in expression or demeanor at the ruckus outside and continues to keep his rifle trained on Slipstream. Ratchet hums to himself and scowls at the noise outside, pausing for a moment to send a remark over the Autobots' radio system. He sighs. "It should probably have some sort of shielding put over it, at the very least. I'll know more when I see it more closely. First Aid, help me get her onto that berth," he says, gesturing, as he puts his kit on the floor. First Aid takes another step forward, bringing him to Slipstream's side, crouching to put one hand under the Decepticon's elbow and the other against her shoulder. "I'll help you up so you can stay off that ankle, okay?" Slipstream takes her lariat from her hip and quickly wraps it around the young medic's hands. She's going to make this difficult for them all! "Oh you can help me all right." she murmurs softly in his audio. Slipstream had been under the constant supervision of Hammerstrike. And thus, when she grabs First Aid and proceeds to bind him, he fires off a laser at Slipstream, regardless of First Aid likely being hit in the process. Ironhide says, "I need a report on the situation fellas." First Aid yanks his hands back, startled, and stumbles as Hammerstrike's shot glances off his arm. Off balance and still entangled, he can't use his hands to keep himself from falling backwards, and ends up sitting on the ground, leaning away from Slipstream. "What the-" Horizon says, "The intruder has been detained and is currently being disarmed outside of the security station." Hammerstrike says, "We have a situation in the Prison complex!" "Hammerstrike!" Ratchet bellows at the scuffle that ends in a bolt being shot off his intern's arm. "What the slag do you think you're doing?! You've never seen a damn energon cable before? Primus!" He digs in his kit for his scalpels and snarls in annoyance. "Get over here and pin her down, slag aft!" Slipstream gambled that she could act quickly enough. Sure she got the lariat around the medic's hands, but she's exposed to possibly being hit by Hammerstrike or even by Ratchet should the medic act upon her trying to take the younger mech captive to seal her escape. She holds firm onto the mech, getting sort of drug out of her seated position which helps her regain her feet anyway. Horizon says, "What!?" Ratchet says, "Rampant stupidity with a gun. Got anyone with a processor who can restrain a patient with a smuggled weapon?" Ironhide vents and says, "What was that about aft handling earlier Ratchet? Think it may just be the other way around at this point." Hammerstrike does not hesitate to take orders from Ratchet, seeming unphased by the berating. He heads right into the cell to try and seize Slipstream and wrestle her to the ground, while simultaneously trying not to knock First Aid around in the process. The large mech is not graceful, but he is powerful. Ratchet snorts. "Your boy just tried firing a shot at the prisoner patient, but he decided to nail my intern instead. I'm going to have a huge pool of spare parts when this is done!" Ironhide says, "We'll just see about that, medic." First Aid slips the lariat off his hands and scrambles to his feet. "Tie her arms to her sides with that thing," Ratchet orders Hammerstrike. "Leave the open canopy exposed." He turns to First Aid. "You on the floor over there," he says, pointing to the corner of the room. "Prop yourself up for a breem or two, and I'll get that arm patched with some of Hammerstrike's scrap metal," he says with a scowl. Slipstream feels the much heavier mechs body plaster against her back and wings, making her face screw up in pain from the contact. She's pressed hard against the ground under her, hands twisting at an odd angle as she tries to keep her hands on the lariat. Unfortunately her binding wasn't QUITE tight enough and the young medic manages to escape. She hisses in pain, then screams out, "MAKADA!" Echoing down the corridor you hear a femme's voice call back, "Slipstream." Hammerstrike continues silent obedience, using his knees and one arm to keep Slipstream pinned while he reaches for her lariat, with the intention of binding her with her own weapon. First Aid pulls his hand away from his arm long enough to look at the wound. "It's not that bad, Ratchet-" There's energon on his hand and some running down his plating, but nothing /dire/. He crosses the room and sits down where Ratchet pointed though. Ah but what the young medic would not recognize it the way the Cons spark glows. The older medic, however, may recognize it. "Slagging weapons and sloppy security," Ratchet mutters in annoyance as he draws closer to look at the open canopy. His engine growls. He reaches into his kit and pulls a packet of energon goodies and tosses it at First Aid's head. "Stay there, good sparkling," he says distractedly as he glares at the Decepticon and begins prepping a decontamination spray assembly. Slipstream cries out, "Shred! Save yourself!" She struggles against the much bigger mech. Certainly she is NOT going down without a fight. Not when they want to look at her spark. "Slagging grounder. I'll make you pay with your pathetic life." she growls. "Make you all pay." First Aid is pegged in the head with a packet of energon goodies, but ignores it in favor of examining the wound on his arm. Hammerstrike's grip is firm, weight is heavy, and mass is superior. And yet, somehow... Slipstream wiggles and struggles, somehow she slips free from underneath the behemoth that is Hammerstrike. She tries to kick him where it counts to get him further away from her. Though there is a chance either medic could step in.. or anyone else for that matter. Echoing down the corridor comes, "The Slag I am leaving you here alone, Slip! We get out together or not at all!" Ironhide says, "All right! I take that as a yes. *grumble*" Hammerstrike feels the femme getting loose and tries to apply more pressure, only to feet a foot kick him on the inside of his thigh between the treads, causing it to slide just barely enough for Hammerstrike to be unbalanced. He falls off to the side, but tries to recapture Slipstream by grabbing at her legs. Ratchet backs off during the scuffle and stands in front of First Aid. He picks up the packet of energon goodies and physically forces it into the other mech's hands. Slipstream evades the try by the grounder to snatch at her legs, then she makes a run for the door! First Aid eyes the packet in his hands, trying to figure out why Ratchet handed it to him and pulling himself further back against the wall to stay out of the way as the Decepticon makes a break for it. Hammerstrike scrambles to his feet clumsily. Slipstream trips over one of Ratchet's legs as he backs away from First Aid and the scuffle. Sending her sprawling forward. There's a shout that echoes down the corridor, and it sounds like Ironhide has arrived to help the others with her friend at the compound entrance. The sound of footfalls are drawing closer now. Ratchet turns and grabs the seeker's shoulder. "Hammerstrike! Pin her for real this time!" he shouts, dividing his attention between First Aid and Slipstream. Hammerstrike steps gingerly and carefully over to Slipstream, seizing her roughly, using more force than the last time. He opts to drags her to the back of her cell and finally try and force her into a position where he can be out of Ratchet's way while keeping her restrained and her canopy exposed. Slipstream doesn't fight the mech as she sees Shred coming in with the head of gate Security, Ironhide. She vents and looks up at the grounder, "Shred." is offered softly, sounding defeated. Ironhide marches in with Shred ahead of him. "So what was that about handing me my aft, medic?" he asks with a smirked drawl. Shred is brought in, though while she is bound, there is something quite conspicuously missing. namely her head. Shred twitches though as she hears Ironhide calling somebody 'Medic'. "You're allowed to shoot your vocalizer off when you've got your prisoner _properly_ secured," Ratchet says, sparing a glance toward Hammerstrike. "On the berth and not moving," he mutters to the guard. "I'll do it if you can't." Shred swivels a lens in her body towards Slipstream, "I'm sorry Slip.. I thought I could get you out..." Hammerstrike hauls Slipstream onto the berth, standing off to the side and continues to restrain her as best he can while also giving Ratchet space to examine her properly. Slipstream frowns a bit as she's treated thusly by the grounder. "Yeah well... no one could get me out of this one." she notes softly, a glance at the big grounder, "Is it bad of me to say I sort of miss having a grounder grind me into a berth like that?" Ironhide eyes the medic as he allows the other Con to approach the other femme. "I brought her in didn't I?" he huffs. Hammerstrike has nothing to say about Slipstreams comment... or any of this. This isn't unusual, though. Ratchet would roll his optics at Ironhide if he weren't busy. He peers down into Slipstream's open laser core and gently moves aside some wires to inspect damage. Shred enters the berth, and she can't help but snort some, "Looks like neither of us is gonna have that pleasure for a while Slip. " then she turns to sit down in a berth patiently,. "Now would somebody be so kind as to reinstall my head? I know it's not a critical system, but it still feels wrong to lack my face. " Shred suddenly stops, seeing the damage.. "Slag! Autobot, let me examine her. Please!! She is MY patient." Ironhide huffs again. "Yeah I'll go get it.." he mutters. Slipstream has no choice but to let Ratchet look at her laser core. It wasn't damaged, though there is clearly a good sized nick in the corner that is showing the glow of her spark. "I bet Rob is way better in the berth than Goa ever was anyway." she comments. Hammerstrike finally makes a sound, a slight growl. No words yet, though. First Aid puts the packet of energon goodies down beside him and watches. Ratchet frowns in annoyance as he assesses the inside of the seeker's chest cavity. "It's mostly intact, except for here," he says, tapping an area in the damaged corner close to the site of the actual damage but not the core itself. "It'll seal with a few layers of polymer strip, and it might even self-heal after that, but this other damage will take some shop time," he says. He starts applying a light spray of anticorrosive to the inside of the open canopy before he opens his kit again. Shred hrms, "Autobot. With all due respect. Please let me look at her. Slipstream is my patient. I know her systems well.. You don't. Wouldn't it be responsible to get a second opinion from one who knows her systems?" Ironhide returns with Shreds' head, "Found it and the other thing you dropped Con." he notes. A glance around at the situation. "I missed something didn't I?" he asks. Slipstream glances at Shred a moment, then huffs out a vent. "Don't think you have much choice here. Just let him do what he wants, you can check it later okay?" the femme notes softly. Shred sighs, turning towards Ironhide, "Please reinstall my head. you can keep a hold of my EMP generator. I dropped it because I surrendered. As I said, however, Slipstream is a patient of mine. Yes, hard as it may be to believe, I am a Medic." Ironhide shrugs and walks over to Shred, placing the head into her hands, "IF you are a medic, then install it yerself femme. I'm just a security mech." he points out, a glance at Hammerstrike, "So what was this I heard about shooting and hitting a fellow Bot?" "And you're also a prisoner as we speak," Ratchet says. "Head installed or not, Shred is a prisoner, and as such, needs to be secured," he says, eyeing Ironhide. He puts the anticorrosive spray away and takes out his roll of polymer strip. Slipstream smirks. Hammerstrike is just so busted now. Ironhide humphs softly, "So leaving her head in the middle of the hallway to be tripped on would have benefitted how?" he asks. Shred sighs, she is still bound in the manacles, isn't she. That makes it a touch difficult for her to reinstall her own head. "It wasn't his fault," First Aid speaks up in defense of Hammerstrike. "I couldn't get out of the way fast enough." Hammerstrike is about to speak, but quickly goes silent when First Aid's voice pipes up. He then adds, "With all due respect, now is not the time or place to answer that." He continues making sure Slipstream goes nowhere, even though she stopped trying. Slipstream glances between the Bots, and smirks some more. Shred moves and sits down, waiting patiently now. she does however reach up to try and reconnect her head to the neck-socket. it's a simple enough procedure. Ironhide sighs and puts the head on top of the femme's neck and hopes it somehow attaches itself without issues. "He still shot a weapon in an enclosed area with a Bots around. Not wise. We /will/ have words later Hammerstrike." Hammerstrike responds with a quiet, "Yes, sir." Shred 's head clicks back into place simply enough, and she tilts it slightly a moment. "Ah, that is better. " Slipstream vents softly, wishing Ratchet would just be done with it already. "So how's it look Shred?" she asks. Shred hmms, looking over at Slipstream from where she is, "From here it doesn't look too bad, thankfully. Our situation though otherwise.. I wouldn’t like to guess at our chances, here unarmed." Ironhide steps back to take up the doorway with his bulk. Remaining silent for now. Ratchet starts placing slips of film over the hole in the spark casing, sticking each in turn until the procedure is finished. He ignores the conversation around him. Slipstream holds still as the Bot medic does his work. Ironhide hms and says, "Convinced he's not out to kill your friend?" he asks then steps forward, "Will you come with me peacefully? Cannot have you two in the same cell." Shred sighs, and she nods, "Alright. I understand. Doesn't mean I like it though." Slipstream smiles to Shred, "I'll be okay." is offered. Ironhide nudges the femme up to take her out of here. Shred gets up, to leave with Ironhide. "Still.. I shudder to think what will happen when we get back to Polyhex.. I told Rob not to tell anyone where I was.. " Ratchet finishes placing the polymer tape and applies a few wider bands to cover the open canopy space. It's not metal, but it'll do until Robustus can take over, he supposes. He closes his kit and stands with a sigh, eyeing First Aid. Slipstream looks down as the medic parts from her. Then looks toward the parting Shred. "Great..." Ironhide grunts. "Smart mech if you ask me." Then out of the cell the two march. First Aid picks up the packet of energon goodies and stands up, leaning against the wall to do so. "Repair bay?" He says, hoping that Ratchet didn't really MEAN the threat to use Hammerstrike for patch parts.... Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Ironhide's LogsCategory:Shred's LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Hammerstrike's LogsCategory:Ratchet's LogsCategory:First Aid's Logs Category:Cubicron Itch TP